User talk:Noah Tall
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :The Paradox 21:15, 30 December 2008 (UTC) DC Database As the only editor of this wiki in at least the last month, you are invited to contribute to the other Super Friends wikia site, the DC Database Project. We have an entire set of articles pertaining to the Super Friends, and you efforts in improving them will be very appreciated. The Paradox 02:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) SuperFriends Wikia Updates Hey there! I see that you are a primary user here, I wanted to introduce myself. I have made several changes, including the skin. I'm no expert at it but I just wasn't digging the skin, so I made changes. If you don't like it, lets talk; or if you can make it better please do so. I plan to be here for a while, so if there is anything that you would like to discuss, let me know. --Superman Fan 16:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I have a new skin. Not sure how to get you to view it. It needs to be changed. I just can't dig the retro, campy Easter gone bad look. --Superman Fan 22:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Black Manta Pic Hey there! I apologize! When I uploaded a pic of Black Manta, I inadvertently replaced the one you had loaded up. I have replaced it with one I had. So, it it is waiting for you to add yours back. Thank You. Look forward to hearing form you--Superman Fan 16:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Templates I made some templates for the site. The link to the page is located near the bottom of the front page.--Superman Fan 22:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Next Time Your On - Brag on yourself Add this stuff to your user page . . . its a great way for us to keep up with you... My contributions * * Created Pages * ---- * ---- What are Your Plans What are your plans with the - Pre-Super Friends Shows That Seem to Share Canon , section? I believe they are all Filmation shows. Do you think we should have a section on Filmation shows as well? Or would you just leave it as is - with the links for just those shows? --Superman Fan 05:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Earth One I got it from this web site: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-Super_Friends. If you think that what I put is not correct, please change it. After you made that addition, I did a little searching and that is what is what I found. I thought you would like that. In response to our earlier discussion on including Filmation to the Wiki. I agree. I think we should be careful to designate any continuity as Filmation continuity so as not to be confusing. For example: --Filmation Continuity-- (or something like it) yada yada yada Check out the talk page on 'Earth' --Superman Fan 02:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Winslow Schott Is this name ever mentioned in the series? I watched the episode with the dollmaker and I don't believe I heard the name mentioned. Nor did I hear that it belonged to the Toyman. If it is not mentioned, I think we should be careful to mention that and where we heard it. If its outside the series (ie Filmation) we should site the source. For example: --In the Comics-- or --In the Filmation Episode-- Something like that. Let me know what you think--Superman Fan 14:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC). Jack Napier As a follow-up to my previous talking point, is Jack Napier part of SuperFriends canon (or Filmation)? If it is not, I think that the page should be deleted. http://superfriends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jack_Napier&redirect=no At this point you and I are the primary users here, that is why I am leaving this directly for you. --Superman Fan 15:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Winslow Schott and Jack Napier I'll delete the Jack Napier page. I like what you did with Winslow's page. I have a question. After reading the Winslows bio, and then checking the Toymans bio, how do we know that that the SuperFriends Toyman is the second Toyman. Do you know what I mean? If they make a reference to that in the show great, if not we need to cite that in the notes. Also, if Winslows name is part of the series (which from your response, I know it is), I think we should re-direct it like you had and merge the information onto Toyman's page (for streamlining purposes). Do you follow? Let me know what you think? Concerning Canon I think we should limit canon to the Superfriends cartoon only. Then make references to Filmation or the comicbook in the notes or whatever. Having to much info in the main page, could lead to loosing its identity. Again, by all means cite the other relevant info, but keep the main bio strictly to the cartoon. So, if you know when Mxyzptlk met Superman (from Superman filmation cartoon) add it to the notes. Adam West Also, concerning Adam West, your previous note seemed like you didn't know that he took over the voice from Olan Soule for the last two seasons. So Adam would be very relevant. You should check out the template link on the front page. At any rate... --Superman Fan 01:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Batman (TV series) - live-action (1966-1968) On the front page you added a handful of shows that would perhaps share canon. Why did you add this one? I can see why you added all the others. This one seems to be a stretch. Just curious. Thanks. --Superman Fan 12:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Canon, Adam West, Toyman, Batman TV series Good stuff on the Toyman. Keep them separate. My concern now would be clarity. Lets make the Toyman page as explanatory as possible - ie. why you think that it is based on the Jack Nimball Toyman from the comics, etc. Consider putting a link on toyman's page to the Winslow Schott's page (under 'See Also' or somthing like that). Also, on Winslow Schott's page, consider putting a non-canon disclaimer or maybe I'll make a box to put on the top stating something about it not being directly part of the SuperFriends universe. Let me know what you think Concerning Adam West and the other voice actors. My thinking is to have 'one stopping place' for SuperFriends Voice actors. As far as the Batman TV series, I don't think that it could share canon. Having the same voice actor doesn't mean there is continuity. Lets talk more about this. Also, way down the road, it might be cool to have a section dedicated to Filmation, Ruby-Spears, and SuperFriends comic characters. I think we could do this by having specific category pages for each group listed in the previous sentence. For Example: Catergory:Filmation Characters Catergory:Ruby-Spears Characters Catergory:SuperFriends Comics Characters Then for the individual characters page put: Giggles (SuperFriends Comics) Chick (SuperFriends Comics) OK, there is my input...love some feedback! --Superman Fan 00:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I know I have given you a lot lately. I appreciate your patience. I have created an updated SuperFriends: Manual of Style page, let me know what you think. --Superman Fan 15:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Good Guys Sounds Good. Episodes Once you see the Manual of style this question will makes sense. Do you think that for The All-New SF hour, we need to re-direct them like you have been doing? Two thoughts, the more pages the better and maybe more importantly, if we use the episode set up like it is in the new manual of style combining them like you have been may prove to be difficult. 1966 Batman series I wanted you to know that I removed the '1966 batman' from the SuperFriends in Other Media page. I did not delete it, you just have to through Adam Wests page. --Superman Fan 00:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Your User Page Since you are a primary user, you may want to consider checking out my user page and adding the templates that I have on there to yours. Just a thought. --Superman Fan 00:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Atlantis Good stuff on Atlantis..--Superman Fan 23:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) No Prob Ya, I'm supposed to be working...don't tell my wife... Character Templates I can customize the templates with a specific color for filmation, ruby-spears and the comics characters. Any preference? I was thinking for ruby-spears have a shade of red... Robin Hey man, I was adding a few things to Robins page and I was wondering if Robins back story was ever explained that clearly. I know it was referenced in the The Planet-Splitter from season 1. So, if it is not that clear I thin we should cite that proper reference. I am assuming that you either wrote it or are aware of the source. If you don't know we'll find out. Thanks. --Superman Fan 02:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 5th Dimension Check out the page on the Phantom Zone ....--Superman Fan 18:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Multiverse I got the line that you pointed out from: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-Super_Friends Now you are correct, it is unsubstantiated. The article I got it from doesn't cite it either. We could remove it or (which I prefer) change the verbiage to reflect what you wrote to me. You know much more about the different universes than I do. So make changes accordingly.--Superman Fan 15:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Mxy You had mentioned a while back about Superman meeting Mxy in the Filmation series. If you know how that took place, put that under a new section on Mxy's page called Background information. If you could do this for any characters, that would be great. I unfortunately know very little about the late 60's filmation series. I remember seeing them in syndication when I was little but have never seen them again. I guess I need to buy them. My boy is old enough to enjoy them.--Superman Fan 00:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Changes Thanks for using the templates I added. You were right, there is so much to do around here. Oh and in case you were wondering, I am not always on here, I just receive e-mails letting me know when updates / changes have been made. Since I am self-employed I have the freedom to check these quicker than most...... episodes to clarify about the ALL NEW SUPERFRIENDS HOUR episodes, you said that it was 'ok' to undo the redirects?--Superman Fan 12:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : hey man, I have undone a few of the redirects. Would it be cool with you if deleted the 'The All New Super Friends Hour (Episode ...)‎‎' afterwards? --Superman Fan 10:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Aquaman Page Change Hi there, did you add the 'out of water for only hour' to weaknesses? If so, can you cite that? SInce that seems to be different than the other info, I would think that it should be cited. thanks. --Superman Fan 12:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Batplane Don't know. I just copied the picture and used what they mentioned in the episode. Sometime this year I will categorize every episode. Till then, I would assume that it is different. Just based on what they call it and what it looks like in the episode. --Superman Fan 22:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Batplane Don't know. I just copied the picture and used what they mentioned in the episode. Sometime this year I will categorize every episode. Till then, I would assume that it is different. Just based on what they call it and what it looks like in the episode. --Superman Fan 22:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New Additions Hey there! Like the new additions. I have one request and you may be already to do this. For clarity, I think it would be helpful if the episode or series appearances are added on the initial creation of a page. As you see I did change Aqualad slightly. I also have profile pics for these filmation characters. I will add them, hopefully this weekend. Thanks! --Superman Fan 12:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Filmation / Comic book I have added pages for both Filmation and the comic book. I have not seen many of the episodes, nor have read any of the comic books. However the internet has quite a bit of info on it, so I was able to create a few pages. Your expertise is necessary on those page! When you can of course. Are you set up to receive e-mail notifications on updates to the pages you are watching. I would encourage you to set that up if you haven't. Especially since you have invested so much work on the site. --Superman Fan 19:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey man I know that I have been on here a lot and that I add and change templates trying to make it the best I can. I want you to know that your input on this site is just as valuable as mine. Without you this site would have disappeared a long time ago (I'm almost positive that you are responsible for over 300 pages out of the 400 plus that are on here now). So I'm asking for your input. Are you pleased with the direction of the site, the templates, the new skin, etc? Also I have changed the tool bar on the left there quite abit, are you interested in anything else being there? Thanks for your help and remember if you want something done to the site, just ask. --Superman Fan 23:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I have seen Star Trek twice in the theater and a friend of mine got be a bootleg copy ...shh don't tell anyone. I am also registered over at Memory Alpha too, LOSTpedia, and Smallville. I also have a Star Trek site that I've had about two years. Its similar to a wiki site but I've set it up to be more of a personal site: http://startrekfan.wetpaint.com/. I look forward to your Filmation additions. If I get permission from my wife to buy them I will. My boy is only 3. I'll probably have to wait a year or so to justify the purchase...remember this is only a hobby....j/k Also, if you get a chance to set up that e-mail program, it is under 'special page' then 'preferences'. --Superman Fan 20:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Mythology Sorry about that! I was watching that disc with my boy the other morning and I got to thinking about the page you started on Caltos. So I took notes and well you've seen the results. By all means, make any changes you would like. --Superman Fan 01:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Earth 1A timeline Hey man, If you know of specific events from the Filmation series, please add them to the timeline. I think we should also add events from both the comic books and those events that E. Nelson Bridwell placed in the footnotes. When I created the timeline I added the year 1941 for Wonder Woman leaving Paradise Island. Not sure why I did that. If you know if that date is correct, or if you have theorized a better date, please change it or add the proper citation. timeline Yes you are right about the establishment of the JLA as being conjecture. I believe I did that based on the age of the characters and their sudden appearance together in the The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure. It is pure conjecture. Like what you have done this evening. One question, should the aliens from the planet Caltos be categorized under alien races? They are a race, but shouldn't their race (Olympian) be placed in that category and not the individual characters. ANother words shouldn't Kryptonians, Olympians, etc. be under that category. --Superman Fan 02:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) captain marvel two things: I read once that Hanna Barbara wanted to use Captain Marvel but couldn't for contractual reasons. If you know if that is true or where that can be cited, lets add it to the page. Also, shouldn't the character template be a Filmation one and character misc. ? --Superman Fan 23:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Since we have the Filmation template I would feel better changing it. I may make a template for the live action show, not sure. The reason that I would change it for simplicity and clarification. Its not a traditional SF character, so it should not use a template that would be identified with the the like. Make sense? --Superman Fan 23:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) JLA redirects I have meaning to change the season 1 page for a while. I'm glad it is finally done. Also, I made additions to the Captain Marvel. Not sure if you saw those yet or not. He is one of my favorite characters. I was barely 3 or 4 when the live action show came out. It was so much fun. And I loved the JL episode he was in. Good stuff! Hey I know this isn't a big deal, but could you start to use the signature icon in the tool bar when your finished with your messages. Thanks! --Superman Fan 17:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Robin I'm glad you know all that stuff about Filmation. Just the simple change you made to Robin's page earlier makes this site that much better... Enjoy working with ya...--Superman Fan 21:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bizarro I initially had planned to put them together, but after watching the Season 6 episode I felt like they were two different characters. They are so different. But you are right we have no way of knowing for certain. That is why I put it in the notes. I was gonna change Bizarro (Legion of Doom Member) page soon and make similar notes. --Superman Fan 02:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC)